


The Journal

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Light Angst, Steve Is Bad At Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is made to see a psychologist who wants him to keep a journal about his feelings. Steve isn't happy about it... until he is.





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Journal"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

Steve scoffs as he drops himself into his chair. It was a blatant waste of time to start with, talking to a ‘specialist’ about his feelings, he knows how he feels. He doesn’t need anyone to tell him how he feels.

He is in a world almost alien to him, so distant from what he know but just familiar enough. He has dreams about the war. Who wouldn’t? In fact most of the Avengers have bad dreams too, so he doesn’t see why he was so singled out.

What’s more is that he has to write his feelings down in a journal.

Steve runs his hands over his face. He understands getting your feelings out there, but he just isn’t sure what good writing them down in a book would do him. Or why the guy had insisted so strongly about it.

He looks at the notebook on his desk with a frown. Grabbing a pen and opening the book, he decided his first entry should be about how pointless this is. It will probably get him nowhere… this whole thing will get him nowhere.

Why should he keep a journal about his feelings? How can he even write about his feelings? Some of them he isn’t sure how to describe.

Steve drops the pen on to the blank page with a huff and looks away. His eyes land upon one of his sketchbooks, and an idea comes to mind.

Words aren’t the only way to get feeling across.

* * *

Steve smiles triumphantly as he sets his journal down in front of the doctor. He can’t help but feel he has won here. He completed the task, and yet found a way to protest. The book is filled with obscure artworks about his feelings and dreams. Let’s see the doctor analyze that, he thinks.

The doctor picks up the journal and slowly flips through the pages. Steve leans back in his chair and watches quietly, smiling.

“This is wonderful, Steven”

Steve sits up straighter in shock. This wasn’t exactly the reaction he was expecting.

“I am very proud of you. I was worried somewhat given your initial reaction. I‘m glad to see you have taken so well to this task.” the doctor says.

“…You are?” Steve asks.

“Yes. You have made this task your own, and found a form of expression that works well for you. I think Art Therapy may be a path for you”

“Art therapy?”

The doctor nods, “Would that be something your interested in?”

“I’ll try it” Steve says. So maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
